1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
To record a color image, typically used are toners or inks of four colors of cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y), and black (K), for example. In recent years, there have been developed technologies for applying a protective material to protect an image. Colorless and transparent resin (e.g., a clear toner) is frequently used as the protective material.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-002916 discloses a configuration that uniformly forms an image surface protecting layer on the surface of recording paper to prevent a toner image from rubbing off, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-175131 discloses a configuration that determines image arrangement based on the direction of an image, the paper-fiber (grain) direction of recording paper, and the light incident direction so that the image can be recorded in a direction to provide preferable glossiness in consideration of observation conditions.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-002916 simply forms the image surface protecting layer uniformly. Thus, the technology consumes a large amount of protective material to protect the image and the recording paper. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-175131, the observation conditions have no relation with protection of the recording paper. Thus, the technology also consumes a large amount of protective material to protect the image and the recording paper as in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-002916.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program product that can reduce the consumption of a transparent color material without reducing a reinforcing effect for recording paper and an image.